


Put A Spell On You

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After his father tells him that he might have to kill his brother, Dean is desperate to save Sam. So, when Ash tells him of a binding spell, Dean is more than happy to go through with it. No matter the cost.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural - Wincest [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to jdl17 for her job as my beta! As always, love you!  
> This fic was written for the 2020 spn_j2_xmas challenge. This is a gift for 0ntheroadsofar. I hope you enjoy!

_“I want you to watch out for Sam. You have to take care of him. You have to save Sammy,” John Winchester whispered in his son's ear, knowing this would be the last order he ever gave. “Nothing else matters, Dean.” Another tear slid down his cheek as he spoke the next words. “If you can't...then you have to kill him.” He saw the way his eldest son looked at him, but he couldn't care. This demon had taken everything from him – his wife, his life in a few short minutes – he wasn't going to let him have Sam, too. He smiled gently at Dean, knowing that he could trust him with this. His faithful little soldier – Dean would never disobey an order._

_Sam glared at Dean as he stumbled over his words. “What? Dean, what did he tell you?” Sam demanded, eyes both angry and pleading at the same time. And dammit, Sammy was the only one who could make Dean feel like he was losing it with just a look. “Save me from what?” Again, Dean tripped over everything he was saying, not sure how to break the news to his little brother. “You'd what, Dean?”_

_The look of pure hurt and confusion that washed over Sam's features when Dean finally spit it out hit the older Winchester like a punch to the gut. “Kill me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He didn't listen as Dean tried to explain he didn't know. “I mean, he must have had some kind of reason for saying it, right? Did he know the demon's plan for me? Am I supposed to go Darkside or something? What else did he say, Dean?”_

_Again, Dean tried to calm Sam down. He didn't have any answers. He didn't know why their dad had laid this on him and then left them without an explanation. Dean didn't know anything! And Sam was yelling at him again, and he didn't know what to do! “Because it was Dad and he begged me not to!” Dean explained when Sam asked how he could have kept this from him._

_Angrily, Sam scoffed. “Who cares?!” Sam demanded. He hated that Dean always sided with their father over him. Sam would never do that to Dean. “Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!” He wasn't listening as Dean tried to explain himself. He was livid. Maybe Dean wouldn't have had to walk around with this screaming in his head all day if he'd have just told Sam from the start._

_Taking a few steps away, Sam tried to clear his head. “We've just got to figure out what's going on, then, what the hell this all means,” Sam worked out, trying not to think about how that Croatoan virus in Roanoke hadn't worked on him. Dammit, if it was related to the demon, maybe it was already too late._

_He almost couldn't believe it as he listened to Dean say he wanted to lay low. It was doing nothing to make Sam feel any better about this situation. “What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?” Sam interrupted, unable to keep his mouth shut anymore. He didn't care that Dean was trying to defend himself. Sam was mad.“Jeez, if you're not careful, you will have to waste me one day, Dean.”_

_Dean jumped slightly as Sam's hand landed on the table in front of him, making Dean turn his attention back to the younger man. “No, Dean, you don't understand, all right?” Sam argued. “The more people I save, the more I can change.” He became angrier when Dean acted like he didn't know what he was talking about. Leaning forward, Sam pressed his hands against his chest as he yelled, “My destiny, Dean!”_

_It was obvious that Dean wasn't taking this seriously. He moved to haul Sam up by his shoulders, calling him a Sasquatch and telling him it was time for bed. And yeah, Sam could use some sleep. But he needed to know Dean would do what he had to before he could sleep. “I need you to watch out for me,” Sam all but begged. But Dean wasn't getting it. He didn't understand. Sam needed to make him understand. “No! No, no, no. You have to_ watch out _for me, all right? And if I ever...turn into something I'm not...you have to kill me.”_

_Of course, Sam got the reaction he was expecting. Dean tried to dismiss him. But Sam wasn't going to let him. Quickly, Sam shoved Dean to face him. “Dean! Dad told you to do it, you have to.” He frowned deeply at his brother when the older Winchester started bashing their father. Dean had never said a bad word about their dad in all of the years Sam had known him. Usually, Dean was defending the older man. “No. He was right to say it!” Sam argued. “Who knows what I might become. Even now, everyone around me dies!”_

_The alcohol he'd chugged was making him sleepy, but he fought it. Dean shoved him onto the bed, but Sam made sure to stay seated, reaching for his brother and clutching at his jacket. Sam felt Dean's fist curl into the fabric of Sam's left shoulder, but he didn't care. “No, please! Dean, you're the only one who can do it. Promise.”_

_He hated that he was asking his brother this, but it was true. Dean was the only one who could do it. “Dean, please. You have to promise me.” He could see through the tears welling up behind his eyes that Dean didn't want to do this. But Sam wasn't budging, and finally, he got what he wanted. Dean promised. “Thanks.” He reached up with both hands, grabbing Dean's face, only to have the older Winchester knock his hands away and shove him onto his back._

_Before Sam rolled onto his stomach, his eyes bled to black, staring a hole through Dean._

Dean woke with a start, sweat coating his entire body and making him shiver with the chilly fall air. His chest was rising and falling with each panted breath, eyes darting around the room. He'd been having the same nightmare now for a few weeks, and he didn't understand why. It wasn't like Sam was doing anything to make him think he was going to turn Darkside, but Dean had a bad feeling. Maybe it was what Gordon had said to him while he had him tied up to use as bait to get Sam. Or maybe it was the fact that psychic kids were disappearing. 

Either way, Dean didn't like it. And Sam getting possessed by a demon a few weeks back hadn't done anything to make the nightmares stop either. Something had to give. Dean just didn't know what it was. One glance at the clock told him that it was well after three in the morning, causing Dean to groan slightly. 

His eyes landed on the bed across the room, the sleeping form of his brother barely visible in the dark room. He was going to save him. He didn't care what he had to do, Dean was going to save his brother. Because there was no way in Hell that he was going to kill him. Dean would kill himself before that happened. After all, Sam was his whole world – without him, nothing else mattered. Dean had learned that when the younger man ran off to college and left him behind without a second thought.

Sighing, Dean forced himself to lay back once more. It was way too early to get out of bed, and he didn't want Sam to catch him staring at him. He wasn't sure if he could come up with a good excuse running on such a small amount of sleep. Of course, Dean couldn't get back to sleep, images of Sam with onyx eyes burned into his memory popping behind his eyes each time he closed them. Finally, Dean just got out of bed and opted to take a shower when the clock read 5:30. After all, if Sam showered first, Dean probably wouldn't have any hot water.

By the time Dean was out of the shower, Sam was awake. The younger man was hunched over his computer doing some kind of research that Dean didn't even want to think about right now. “Mornin',” Dean greeted, rummaging through his duffel bag for some clothing. “Breakfast?” he asked, tugging his boxers on before discarding his towel.

A small frown came to Dean's lips when Sam merely shook his head, clicking through pages on that stupid computer of his. Dammit, Dean hated it when Sam got into research mode. “Sammy?” Dean called, catching the younger man's attention finally. “What're you doing?”

Now, it was Sam's turn to frown. “Researching,” Sam answered, keeping his answer short. He could see that Dean looked pissed off about his curt answers, but Sam didn't care. He was livid. Apparently, Dean thought it was okay to talk to Ash about him behind his back. Well, it wasn't. And Sam had every right to be pissed off.

“Alright, I'll bite,” Dean growled out when Sam locked one of his signature bitch faces on him. This particular one meant that Sam was pissed off about something Dean had been keeping from him. And as far as Dean could remember, he'd been pretty damn honest with Sam. “What crawled up your skirt and died?”

It took everything Sam had in him not to slam his computer closed as he rose from his chair at the kitchenette. After all, his computer hadn't done anything wrong. And it wasn't like he and Dean had the funds to go buy him a new one. “Don't act like you don't know,” Sam shot, pushing past Dean to the nightstand where the older man kept his phone and snatching the device up. “You got a text message from Ash,” Sam spat, tossing the phone at his brother's chest. “Is there anything you'd like to share with me, Dean?”

Oh yeah, so there was that one little thing Dean had been keeping from Sam. Shoving down his first instinct to snap at Sam for going through his phone, Dean tried to take a calming breath. “Sammy, I can explain,” Dean started, not missing the way his brother rolled his eyes at him. “Listen to me! You're off telling me that I need to kill you if you go Darkside like it's just another Tuesday, and you don't expect me to react, Sam?!”

Moving closer to Sam, Dean gripped the younger man's T-shirt over his heart. “Sammy, you had to have known I was going to figure something out.” His moss green eyes searched Sam's champagne hazel ones, begging his brother to understand. “I'd die before I let something happen to you. You know that. So the thought of me having to hurt you...it makes my insides wrench so bad that I feel like I can't breathe, Sammy.”

When Dean put it like that, Sam felt like kind of an asshole for being upset. “I know,” Sam assured his brother, feeling the anger melting away. “I just...I don't like people knowing about...what I can do.” Of course, he knew that Ash already had some idea, but it was still personal. Sighing, Sam nodded toward the phone. “What did he find, anyway? Do we need to go to the Roadhouse?”

Dean frowned slightly as he read through the text message, making sure to get all of the little details. “No,” he answered with a shake of his head. “We need to go to Bobby's place.” His eyes ticked up to Sam as he flipped his phone shut again, feeling a sense of relief wash over him. “Ash thinks he found a spell to help us. Bobby has all of the ingredients at his place I think. If we leave now, we can probably be there by dark.”

“A spell?” Sam asked, frowning slightly as he shook his head. “For what, Dean?” Sam wasn't too keen on the idea of magic. Usually, things went wrong. Not to mention, it was dabbling in dark forces, and Sam _really_ didn't need any help in that department. This demon and Sam's powers that seemed to be linked to it was dark enough for him. 

Honestly, Dean didn't really want to tell Sam. The younger man wasn't going to like it. But this was the only option Dean could see. Other than locking Sam up somewhere so the demon couldn't get to him, which Dean knew the younger man would hate even more. “It's nothing serious, Sammy,” Dean explained, trying to brush it off. Of course, Sam didn't let him get away with that. “Don't worry about it, Sam. C'mon, pack up.”

A deep frown came to Sam's lips when Dean tried to brush this off like it didn't matter. “No, Dean, tell me,” Sam argued, gripping his brother's elbow and forcing him to stop packing up his duffel. “I have a right to know what you're planning on doing to me, don't I?”

Again, Dean frowned at his brother. “I'm not planning on doing anything to you, Sammy,” Dean assured the younger man. “Look, it's a binding spell, alright? Basically, it'll bind you to another person, and it's supposed to make you feel what that person feels, and vice versa. That way...if you feel like you're getting...you know, dark...we can help you.”

Another deep frown came to Sam's lips when Dean explained what he planned on doing with this spell. “And who the hell are you planning on binding me to, Dean?” Sam demanded, figuring he knew the answer, but needing his brother to say it anyway. “Don't look at me like that,” Sam ground out when Dean gave him that look that always made him feel like Dean thought he wasn't using his head. “Who are you binding me to?”

He knew that Sam wasn't stupid. Sam knew damn well who he was about to be bound to, which meant the younger man was just being a bitch. “Me, dammit!” Dean finally yelled, shrugging out of Sam's grasp. The kid really knew how to hit all of his damn buttons. “Now pack your shit. We're going. I already texted Bobby.” Zipping up his duffel, Dean pointed at Sam before he said, “And you're buying breakfast.”

**~~**

About six hours later, Dean eased the Impala into the salvage yard. Sam hadn't said much since they left the motel, but Dean was trying not to think about it. He couldn't back out of this. It needed to be done. He needed to save Sammy. And as far as he knew, this was the only way. When he threw the car into park and turned her off, he tried to talk to Sam, but the younger man was already unfolding himself from the car and heading toward Bobby's house. 

Sighing once more, Dean pushed himself from the car as well, grabbing their duffel bags before he headed toward the house after Sam. He greeted Bobby with a small smile, eyes sliding to the back of Sam's head as he watched the younger man sulk on the couch. “He's not happy about this,” Dean explained when Bobby gave him a look. “You know how he gets.” Raising his voice so he knew Sam could hear him, Dean added, “Pouts like a little bitch when he doesn't get his way. Temper tantrums.”

Although Sam wanted to say something to Dean, he refrained. He wasn't speaking to the older man. Dean was being unreasonable. Spells always had a tendency to go wrong, and Dean wouldn't even listen to him about it. Instead, he'd ordered Sam to pack up and dragged him down here. And no, Sam _wasn't_ throwing a temper tantrum. He had every right to be upset. 

While Dean and Bobby got everything they needed for the spell, Sam continued to sulk on the couch. He wasn't about to help them with something he didn't even want to do. As he waited, Sam became angrier and angrier. Dean hadn't even asked if he wanted this before he just decided they were doing it. This was inconsiderate as all hell. It was Sam's body, dammit! And maybe he didn't want to be bound to Dean!

After a few more minutes, Bobby came into the room, letting Sam know they were ready. Yeah, well, he wasn't ready. Sam didn't want this. “I'm not doing this,” Sam argued, crossing his arms over his chest as he settled further into the couch. 

Before Bobby could speak, Dean appeared in the doorway, a deep frown on his lips. “Oh, you're doing this,” he assured the younger man. “C'mon, quit pouting and get out here.” When Sam made no more to do as he was told, Dean felt anger bubbling up inside of him. “Sammy, get the hell out here. We're ready.”

“I said I'm not doing this,” Sam argued once more. “It's _my_ body, Dean, and I don't want this!” He glared at his brother as he walked further into the room, stopping in front of him. “I'm serious, Dean. I'm not getting bound to you. This is ridiculous! And you're not even weighing the consequences!”

Angrily, Dean spat, “Do you think _I_ want this?! I would give anything _not_ to have to do this! But it's the only way I can save you, Sam!” He felt tears pricking at the backs of his eyes, Dean quickly shoving all of those pesky emotions down deep where they belonged. Slowly, Dean knelt down in front of the younger man. “Sammy, please? We _have_ to do this.”

Sam knew that Dean thought it was necessary. But he didn't want to be bound to his brother. He'd been doing research since Dean threw out the idea, and he didn't like what he'd seen. “Dean, do you even know what you're asking me to do?” Sam asked, shaking his head. “I've done my research. Have you?” Of course, he knew that Dean hadn't done any research. His brother hated research almost as much as he hated monsters. “You're basically asking me to be your prisoner, Dean!”

It wouldn't be like that. Dean would never make Sam do something he didn't want to do. Unless it meant that Sam was going to turn bad – _that_ Dean would stop. He needed to get it through Sam's head that this was necessary to get past whatever the demon had planned for them. “Wouldn't you rather be mine than his, Sam?” Dean asked, green eyes locked on Sam's. 

While Dean made a good point, Sam felt like something inside him shattered. Dean knew what this spell would do, and he didn't care. Honestly, Sam couldn't believe that Bobby was helping Dean do this. “Neither,” Sam answered. “I want to be my own person!”

The anger he was feeling earlier was coming back full force. “You will be your own person!” Dean assured the younger man. “Nothing is going to change, Sam! This is just a precaution! We're setting this in place just in case something happens, Sam!” When the younger man looked away from him, Dean gripped his chin, forcing him to keep eye contact. “Don't you trust me?”

Well, that was one of the dumbest questions Dean had asked in a long while. “Of course I do,” Sam assured the older Winchester, frowning softly. “I'm just...scared.” And Sam hated admitting that. He never wanted to show weakness around Dean because his brother was anything but weak. But right now, Sam was letting it all out. He was scared.

Now it was Dean's turn to frown. He didn't want his little brother to be scared. “Sammy, you don't have to be scared,” he tried to soothe. “Don't I always take care of you?” he smiled. “My pain in the ass little brother?” He chuckled when Sam slapped his hand away from his chin and pushed himself off the couch, nearly knocking Dean over in the process. 

Once they had Sam in the kitchen and onboard with the plan, Dean felt better about this whole thing. Of course, this wasn't a permanent fix, and it surely wasn't one hundred percent, but Dean was feeling good about their odds. “Alright Bobby,” Dean started, green eyes landing on the older hunter. “Let's do this.”

**~~**

Thirteen days had passed since they'd done the spell to bind Sam to Dean, and so far things were going fine. No major mishaps had occurred and as far as Dean was concerned, life was great. It was like a giant weight had been lifted when Sam got bound to him, and he could finally relax. He didn't have to constantly worry about his brother doing something that might snowball and turn him evil. It was nice.

Of course, Sam thought the exact opposite. Ever since he'd been bound to Dean, it was like his emotions were on hyperdrive. And he'd known this was going to happen – being bound to Dean meant that they were basically sharing their feelings. And Sam hated it. His brother was really good at hiding his emotions apparently, but now he couldn't – not from Sam, anyway. And one of Dean's favorite things to feel was horny it appeared.

“Dean...” Sam complained, rolling onto his side and shoving his hands under the pillow. “I'm trying to sleep. Can you just...not think about anything right now? Please?” He was so tired of waking up in the middle of the night with a hard on. And he was almost out of clean boxers due to his increased number of wet dreams over the last few days. It was really embarrassing.

A small frown came to Dean's lips when Sam spoke. “What are you talking about, Sammy?” Dean asked, eyes ticking up from the computer screen to land on Sam. “I thought you were sleeping.” Sam had forced Dean to come back to this damn motel rather than stay with Tara, so if the kid was going to bitch, Dean would leave, dammit.

Sighing, Sam pushed himself into a seated position, glaring at his brother. “You know _exactly_ what you're doing!” Sam assured the older Winchester. There was no way Dean didn't know that their emotions were connected because Sam had told him about it after a week of dealing with Dean's feelings. 

Honestly, Dean had no idea what Sam was talking about. “What am I doing?!” Dean demanded. “I'm just fucking sitting here.” Roughly, Dean slammed the computer closed, satisfied when Sam shot him another bitch face. “You know if me just sitting here is upsetting you, I can leave, Sammy! I'm sure Tara would appreciate my company.”

Again, Sam glared at Dean. “Don't you dare,” he warned. “It's bad enough that you're sitting over there on _my_ computer probably giving it viruses staring at pictures of her! You're _not_ going over to her trailer to have sex with her!” That was another thing Sam hated about this damn binding spell. He felt like he was going to die any time Dean slept with someone. And Sam hated it. He didn't understand why it happened, and he hadn't been able to research it because they'd been busy with cases for the last two weeks.

But he did know one thing – having sex with someone himself didn't make it any better. The whole time he'd been with Madison, something had felt off. He wasn't going down that road again, though. He wasn't going to start thinking about _another_ person they couldn't save.

Anger rose inside Dean when Sam told him what he was going to do. He really hated it when the younger man barked orders at him like he was his boss or something. “No?” Dean asked, moving toward the bed Sam was sitting on. The younger man had touched base on how he felt when Dean was with someone else, but he hadn't elaborated on it. And Dean was curious. “Why not, Sammy?”

Sam shot Dean another bitch face when he challenged him. “You know why,” he assured his brother. But when Dean told him to elaborate, Sam frowned deeply. “I already told you what happens, Dean!” he tried to dodge, not wanting to go down that rabbit hole.

“No, you didn't!” Dean argued. “You gave me some bogus line about feelings and how you didn't like what it did to you! But you never went into detail, Sam. Tell me _exactly_ what happens to you when I'm having sex with a girl.” He frowned when Sam demanded to know why he cared. As if that wasn't obvious. “Because if you're going to stop me from doing something I love, I have a right to know why, Sam!”

Well, when Dean put it that way, Sam supposed that he had a fair point. Again, he sighed, slouching down and making himself look almost as small as he felt. “I just...it feels wrong,” Sam explained, not really sure how to put it into words. “Like I can't...breathe. I feel like...my body is on fire and I'm suffocating.”

As Sam explained what happened to him when Dean slept with other people, Dean frowned slightly. Bobby had warned him that this might happen, but Dean hadn't wanted to believe him. He remembered the conversation like it had been yesterday.

_For a long while after Dean suggested the binding spell, Bobby just stared at him like he was insane. And honestly, Dean thought he might be sometimes. But this was Sam. And there was nothing he wouldn't do for that kid. “Well, Bobby?” Dean finally asked, brows knit with determination. “Will you help me, or not?”_

_Slowly, Bobby shook his head. He was trying to process everything Dean had just said. Apparently, Ash was filling Dean's head with nonsense about binding spells being a cure-all for their current problems with Sam and this damn demon. But he more than likely hadn't told Dean about the consequences of the spell, which didn't sit right with Bobby. “You do know what this means, don't ya boy?” Bobby finally asked._

_“Yeah, it means that I can save Sam,” Dean answered. “It's not even a question Bobby. I have to do whatever it takes to save Sammy.” He didn't know how many times he had to say it before it got through the older hunter's head. There was_ nothing _Dean wouldn't do to save Sam._

_Again, Bobby frowned deeply. “Yeah, but at what cost, son?” The confused look on Dean's face confirmed that the kid probably didn't know about the consequences of a binding spell. Not that Bobby was surprised. Sam had always been the brains of the operation. “Did Ash happen to mention what could happen when you bind someone to yourself?”_

_Now that Bobby mentioned it, Ash didn't really tell him much of anything. He knew that he was in for a lecture when he shook his head just from the look on Bobby's face. Sure enough, Bobby started running through all of the consequences a few seconds later._

_If they were going to do this, then Dean needed to be prepared for everything that could happen. Especially the bad things. “This is how obsessions develop, boy!” Bobby explained. “You bind Sam to you, and you're going to be his world. He could start to need you in ways you're not prepared for, Dean. And once it's done, there's no going back. There's no reversal spell, son.”_

_Frowning slightly, Dean mulled the new information over in his head. How bad could it really be? He and Sam already did everything together basically. It couldn't be too hard. “I get that, Bobby,” Dean assured the older hunter. “And I'm fine with it. Whatever happens, I can handle it. We've gotta do this. There's no other way.”_

This was Sam needing him in ways that Dean wasn't prepared for. It had to be what Bobby was talking about. And no wonder Sam always got so pissed off when Dean was thinking about sex – the kid would get horny right along with him. But this was what Dean had signed on for. He'd sworn that he'd handle whatever happened, and he wasn't going to break that promise. Sam needed this – needed _him_. 

He tuned back into Sam's rant a few minutes later, feeling even more sorry for the younger man with every word. “And you don't even try to hide it, Dean,” Sam complained. “You just find another body and lose yourself, not even caring what you're doing to me in the process! And this was _your_ idea, Dean! I told you I didn't wanna do this!”

Dean's frown deepened when Sam yelled at him. He hated it when Sam got like this. As if Dean didn't know Sam hadn't wanted to do this! He didn't need a damn reminder. Quickly, Dean cupped Sam's cheeks, fingers sliding back to scratch at the younger man's scalp. “Shhh...Sammy, I know,” Dean assured the younger man, feeling Sam relax almost immediately. “M'sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing to you, okay? I get it now.” 

Slowly, Dean pulled Sam into his chest, trying to gauge how the younger man would react. So far, he wasn't making a scene. Just the opposite, actually. Taking a chance, Dean pressed his lips to the top of Sam's head, not missing the way his brother sucked in his breath. He knew at that point, there was no going back. Sam needed him. And Dean would do anything to make sure Sam was okay.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered, pulling back slightly and letting his fingers rest on the younger man's chin. “Look at me.” He could see the hurt and confusion in his brother's eyes, and Dean hated it. “I know what you need, okay?” Without any further explanation, Dean leaned in, capturing his brother's lips in a hesitant kiss.

When Dean kissed him, Sam's breath hitched in his throat. He knew that he should push Dean away. There was something in the back of his mind telling him this was wrong. That he shouldn't let his brother do this. But he didn't push Dean away. There was something else in his mind telling him this was right. That this was the best he'd felt in weeks, and he didn't want to lose it. “Dean,” he breathed when the older man broke the kiss, their panted breaths mingling together as Dean pressed his forehead against Sam's.

Again, Dean shushed the younger man. “Let me take care of you, Sammy,” Dean whispered, sucking Sam's bottom lip between his own. He waited for his brother's nod before he made another move. After all, if Sam wasn't on board with this, Dean wasn't doing it. He'd never do anything Sam didn't want him to do to him.

The only answer he got was his brother's pleas moments before Sam crushed their lips together once more. He felt Sam's hands pressing at his shoulders, trying to get Dean to lay back, but Dean fought it. Instead, he shoved Sam's hands away from him and pushed Sam onto his back, blanketing the younger man's body almost immediately.

As soon as Sam was on his back, his hands moved to roam over Dean's body. Roughly, he shoved the older man's flannel off his shoulders, using his grip on Dean's clothes to yank the older Winchester into another heated kiss. As the kiss continued, Sam shoved Dean's flannel off, tossing it into the corner of the room to be forgotten. “Dean...” he breathed softly when the kiss broke, shoving his body closer to Dean's so that every inch of them was touching. 

A small moan escaped Dean when Sam pressed their bodies so tightly together. “God, Sammy,” Dean whispered, shoving his hands up the younger man's T-shirt and pressing his palms flat against the hard planes of muscle hidden beneath the fabric. 

Now, it was Sam's turn to moan, arching his back off the bed as he pushed his body more tightly against Dean's palms. His hands moved to the hem of Dean's shirt, shoving at the fabric. “I want this off,” Sam muttered, his bottom lip protruding as he pouted. “Dean...please...need you.”

It took everything in Dean not to chuckle when his little brother pouted that he wanted his clothes off. Never in a million years did he think this would be happening between them. Before Sam left for college, there was definitely something more than brotherly there – at least Dean thought so – but when Sam left, that seemed to disappear. Though right here at this moment, Dean was wondering if it really had.

Slowly, Dean pulled back, sitting up on his knees between Sam's legs as he reached behind himself. His fingers fisted in his shirt between his shoulder blades, yanking the cotton over his head and tossing it onto the growing pile of his clothes. Sam's hands were on his newly exposed flesh before he knew it, fingers groping at his pecs, flat palms, pressing against his sensitive nipples, making him hiss in a breath. 

Dean wasted no time gripping the hem of Sam's shirt and yanking it off the younger man's body. His left hand pressed against the center of Sam's chest, pushing the younger man into the mattress and holding him there while his right hand fisted in his brother's hair, turning Sam's head to the left so he could attack the younger man's neck and shoulder. 

How Dean knew that Sam's neck was his most sensitive area, Sam had no clue. But he sure as hell wasn't complaining as Dean nipped and licked his flesh, causing his cock to twitch and ache in his sleep pants. “D'n...” he slurred, biting into his bottom lip to stifle some of the louder moans threatening to break from him.

“Shh...” Dean whispered, nipping at Sam's skin before pulling back. His hand moved from the younger man's hair to grip Sam's chin, forcing his head to the opposite side so Dean could capture his lips once more. As the kiss continued, Dean slid his left hand down Sam's body, fingertips ghosting over the younger man's abs before he shoved his hand under Sam's sleep pants and boxers to wrap around his hard cock. He smiled widely when Sam moaned, the delicious sound being swallowed up in their kiss.

Sam thought he had died and gone to Heaven. Dean's hand on his cock was indescribable. “Dean...” he whined, bucking his hips into his brother's strong palm. “Please...n-need you. Please, Dean?” Dean dragged another moan from him when he bit his neck again, Sam's cock twitching in his palm once more. “Fuck...Dean...please?”

Hearing Sam beg was something Dean had no idea he'd needed in his life. But now, it was something he knew he couldn't live without. Quickly, Dean pulled his hand from his brother's boxers, thumbs tucking into the waistband of the remaining articles of clothing covering Sam and yanking them down to his knees in one go. He licked his lips when Sam's erect cock sprang free, pre-cum leaking from the tip.

Now that Sam was completely naked and exposed in front of his brother, he felt very unsure and a little uncomfortable. Quickly, his hands moved to Dean's belt buckle, making quick work of getting it undone before he worked open the button and zipper of Dean's jeans. “Get these off,” Sam ordered, shoving at Dean's clothing. “I wanna see all of you, too.”

He didn't need to be told twice. Quickly, Dean shoved his jeans and boxers down his hips, kicking them off when he had them around his ankles. He took the time to strip Sam of the rest of his clothes while he was down there, knowing Sam would need to have the freedom to spread his legs when they were done here. 

Suddenly, it hit Dean that they were seriously ill prepared for this. “Uh...do you think they have lube in here?” Dean asked, glancing around the room for any potential hiding spots. After all, as far as he knew, Sam hadn't done this before, and he wasn't about to rip his baby brother open because he was horny.

When Dean asked about lube, Sam swallowed thickly, breaths panting out of him as he felt his heart slamming in his chest. “Um...I-I have it in my bag,” Sam admitted, cheeks heating with embarrassment. “What? I had to do something when you were off fucking nameless, faceless girls.” _Anyone but me_. Of course, Sam didn't say the last part. “It's in the smaller pocket in front.”

Without pressing the matter further, Dean fished through the pockets of Sam's duffel bag until he found the small bottle of lube he'd been looking for. Once he had it in his possession, Dean moved to the bed once more. “You ever done this before, Sammy?” Dean asked, suddenly curious now that he knew Sam traveled with lube in his bag. 

His eyes locked on Dean when the older man popped the cap on the bottle of lube, squeezing a decent amount into his palm. “N-No,” Sam answered, shaking his head. “I just...I use it for my fingers. S-Sometimes when I'm here alone, I...well, you know.”

Dean's cock twitched with approval as he listened to his brother admit that he used the lube when he was alone. “You what, Sammy?” Dean asked, wanting his brother to say it. “Do you fuck yourself open with your fingers, baby? Wishing it was my cock instead?”

Again, heat turned Sam's cheeks pink with embarrassment. “Y-Yes,” he admitted, knowing that Dean wouldn't drop the subject until he got an answer. His brother was extremely annoying like that. Heat coiled through Sam's body when his brother called him _baby_. He'd heard the older Winchester say it so many times before in reference to his car, but it had never been pointed in Sam's direction. Sam liked it. “Dean...please? Need you inside me. Please?”

It took everything Dean had in him not to just pound into Sam right then and there. “Yeah,” he breathed, nodding quickly. “Lemme open you up, baby.” He was careful not to let his sticky fingers touch Sam's skin before he was ready, not wanting to have to lubricate his fingers again. Gently, his index finger pressed at Sam's opening, prodding slowly, working his brother open.

When Dean's finger slid into him, Sam moaned softly. He was used to fingers. In the past, he'd been able to get three – almost four – into himself before he had to stop. But Dean's fingers were thicker than his, which had a small jolt of excitement running through him as he anticipated how many fingers his brother could get into him before he was stretched to the max.

“Damn Sammy,” Dean breathed as he watched Sam's greedy hole take his index finger. He'd never been so turned on in his life. His hard cock twitched with interest and anticipation as he listened to Sam's moans. Roughly, Dean bit down into the delicate flesh of Sam's neck, immediately licking the sting away as he added a second finger alongside his index finger inside Sam. “You okay?” he asked, kissing the abused skin on his brother's neck.

Without hesitation, Sam nodded. Of course he was okay. He was better than okay. He was perfect. “Please...Dean...don't stop,” Sam begged, moaning against Dean's lips as he kissed the older man once more. His fingers carded through Dean's short cropped hair as Sam shoved his tongue past Dean's lips and teeth to tangle with the older Winchester's own. Another moan was dragged from the younger man when Dean added a third finger, scissoring the digits inside Sam's body. “Dean...please...need you...inside me.”

Dean was going to lose it if Sam kept begging and moaning like that. His cock was rock hard already, leaking a steady drip of pre-cum from the tip. But Dean wasn't going to compromise Sam's preparation for his own benefit. So he waited until he could get his fingers in and out of Sam with little resistance before he pulled his hand back. Using the lube that was left on his palm, Dean stroked himself a few times, adding just a bit more for added preparation before he gripped the base of his cock and lined himself up with Sam's quivering hole.

His eyes ticked up to meet Sam's, forcing Dean to bite his lip to stifle another moan. His brother's pupils were blown wide, his normally champagne hazel eyes darkened to a deep amber hue with his lust. “Are you ready, baby?” Dean asked, waiting for his brother's response before proceeding. 

Not missing a beat, Sam quickly nodded in response. “M'ready...Dean...please?” Sam begged, fingers digging into his brother's shoulders as he pulled the older man closer, leaving half moon shapes in Dean's skin. Having Dean's fingers replaced with his cock _hurt_ , but Sam wasn't about to let on that he was uncomfortable and run the risk of his brother stopping.

Of course, Dean could tell the instant Sam felt pain – Sam couldn't hide things from him. “Relax baby,” Dean whispered, leaning in to nip and suck at Sam's neck once more as he slowly inched forward. “Just breathe, Sammy.” He wasn't sure he could stop if Sam asked him to, so he was hoping his brother could handle the pain before the pleasure. 

Again, Dean nipped at Sam's skin, sucking a bruise into the flesh. He wanted to be able to look at him later and remember this moment. “Focus on this, Sammy. Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Dean promised, stopping his actions immediately once he was buried to the hilt inside his brother, letting the younger man adjust.

It was easy to focus on the mix of pain and pleasure Dean was assaulting his body with. Any time Sam would feel like he wasn't going to be able to keep going, Dean would bite him, or suck on his neck, and Sam would lose all focus of anything else. He had to admit that he was happy when Dean finally bottomed out against him, the younger man panting out the breaths he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

After a few moments, Sam wiggled his hips experimentally, moaning softly when Dean's cock nudged against his prostate with the action. “Fuck...Dean...move. Please?” Sam moaned, trying to jerk his hips back to coax his brother, though Dean quickly gripped him and held him tightly to the mattress. “Dean,” he whined, shooting his brother another bitch face.

When Sam jerked his hips back, Dean hissed in his breath. It felt so damn good. And he knew that if he let Sam keep doing that, he was going to blow his load way too early. “Sammy...” Dean warned, leaning in and crushing their lips together as he slowly started rocking his hips. “Feel good? Doesn't hurt?” he asked, needing to make sure he wasn't causing the younger man any unnecessary pain.

Slowly, Sam shook his head, biting into his bottom lip as he pressed his head back into the mattress. “No,” he assured Dean. “Feels really good. Keep going.” He bit into his bottom lip once more when Dean started moving, Sam's body quickly accommodating his older brother. 

As Dean picked up the pace, Sam continued with a litany of moans and groans, Dean's name falling from his lips with almost every thrust. His eyes squeezed tightly closed as his mouth fell open, breaths panting out of him when Dean angled his hips, cock brushing against Sam's prostate and making him see white.

At this pace, Sam wasn't going to last much longer. His fingers scrabbled against Dean's skin, gripping the older man's hand and pulling it away from his hip and toward his achingly hard cock. “T-Touch me, Dean,” Sam begged, biting into his bottom lip when Dean's strong fingers wrapped around his leaking member. “Please...God, Dean...m'gonna cum.”

Dean's eyes snapped up from Sam's cock to his face when his little brother told him that he was going to cum. Yes, he wanted to see that. “Do it, baby,” Dean ordered, hand stripping over Sam's cock with quick, sure strokes. “Cum for me, Sammy. Wanna see you lose it for me.”

Almost as if Sam's cock was directly attached to Dean's orders, he felt himself letting go. His balls drew up tightly against his body, Sam's back arching, pressing his body closer to Dean's as the first rope of cum shot from his dick. 

When Sam came, his inner muscles clenched around Dean's cock, dragging the older man over the edge with him. “Fuck, Sammy,” Dean ground out, barely remembering to roll off his brother's body before he collapsed onto his back on the mattress. “That was...damn, Sammy.”

A small smile came to Sam's lips when his brother praised him like that. “Yeah?” Sam asked, biting into his bottom lip as he rolled onto his side to face his brother. Taking a chance, Sam scooted closer, snuggling into his brother's side. “Was it good for you, too?”

It was easy to see the insecurity in his brother's face. Hell, Dean wore the look most of the time, he was sure, so obviously he recognized it. “Better than good, Sammy,” Dean assured the younger man, allowing Sam to cuddle into his chest. He'd never admit it out loud, but cuddling was his favorite part after sex.

For a long while, the brother's just relaxed, enjoying the silence together. Finally, Sam looked up at his brother, biting into his bottom lip before he locked his eyes on the hand that was idly rubbing Dean's chest. “So...what happens now?” Sam asked, feeling a little unsure now that the heat of the moment was over. 

Now, it was Dean's turn to smile. “Well...now I think it's time to go get some pie,” Dean answered, smirking when Sam's eyes snapped back up at him. Scooting out from under Sam's arm, Dean quickly pulled his boxers back on. “Are you coming?” He made sure to keep an eye on Sam as he quickly redressed himself, smiling widely when Sam started getting dressed also. “Good,” he smiled, waiting for Sam to pull on his jacket before he opened the door. “I can't wait to see what you taste like covered in cherry pie filling.”

Dean couldn't help but spank Sam's ass as he walked out the door, unable to keep the laughter from bubbling out of him when his little brother gaped at him with his cheeks colored red from embarrassment. Yeah...maybe this spell was just what they needed.


End file.
